1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices may include devices using inorganic materials and devices using organic materials. Examples of devices using inorganic materials may include plasma display panels (PDP), which use photo luminescence from phosphors, and field emission display (FED) devices, which use cathode luminescence (CE). Examples of devices using organic materials may include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic electroluminescent elements.
An organic electroluminescent element may include a pixel electrode and a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode. The organic electroluminescent element may also include a light emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. Since the organic electroluminescent element may be easily damaged by, e.g., moisture or oxygen from the outside, the organic electroluminescent element may be sealed to prevent exposure to external impurities.
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device using the organic electroluminescent element may exhibit a shorter response time than widely commercialized LCD devices. Furthermore, since OLED devices are self-luminescent, i.e., do not require a backlight, OLED devices may exhibit wide viewing angles and high brightness. Thus, OLED devices are considered as a next-generation display apparatus.